Technical Field
The present invention relates to interchangeable eyeglasses, more particularly, eyeglasses in which the rims and temples may be changed and in which the left and right rims may be different shapes.
Background of the Invention
Frameri (Cincinnati, Ohio) sells eyeglasses in which the lenses are removable so that the user can take out his/her prescription lenses and substitute in sunglasses lenses. Users, however, wear eyeglasses not only to see but for fashion statements and the Frameri system does not allow the user to change the look of the frames depending on the occasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,081,21.3 describes a pair of interchangeable eyeglasses that consist of lenses that can attach to different frames. However, it is believed that the eyeglasses of the aforementioned patent would only accommodate rims having the same shape, which would be undesirable in occasions when it is desired that the rims be different shapes, such as on New Year's Eve for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,930 describes an adaptor for eyeglass lenses. Although the aforementioned patent described the adaptor being usable for lenses having various shapes, the adapter must be used with lenses that have a common upper shape.
Thus, there is a need for fully interchangeable eyeglasses.